


Not Again

by TheArtStudentYouHate



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BSL, Diogenes Club, M/M, Mer convinced me to post this, Told from the perspective of the poor guy that works there, off stage sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6698281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtStudentYouHate/pseuds/TheArtStudentYouHate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Edward first got a job at the Diogenes years ago, he didn't sign up for having to deal with this quite so frequently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [janto321 (FaceofMer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/gifts).



> This is a gift for my good friend Janto321, who sent me a snippet of some porn that she wrote and my brain instantly thought of the poor buggers that would have to deal with this. Mer has been amazingly supportive and is who initially convinced me to write something. So, here. I finally posted this.

_Oh hell. Not today._ Edward looked at the young lad he was training. _Why did he have to come today?_ He sighed inwardly. If Edward was anything, though, he was fantastic at his job. So, it was a well-practiced ease that allowed him to put on a smile that was formal, yet welcoming. Nothing at all resembling a grimace.  
Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade walked into The Diogenes Club with all of the confidence that a handsome, tanned, successful police officer could possibly have. His grin showed off his perfect white teeth; his silver hair was perfectly offset by his golden complexion and his suit hugged him... perfectly. Danny, the trainee, was gaping just a bit too much for his liking. A swift kick to the shin under the counter fixed that issue.  
D. I. Lestrade waved a quick hello and pointed to the hallway that lead to the private rooms, all with that bloody winning smile in place. Edward shook his head and pointed towards the main room. Greg gave a silent “Ah” and nodded. It was then that Gregory seemed to notice Danny.  
Somehow, his smile seemed to brighten and he looked like he found a new best friend.  
-Hi- he signed. -I'm Greg. Here for Mycroft.-  
Edward was fairly certain that those were the only sentences of BSL that Greg knew, but honestly, he rarely had to use them.  
Poor Danny's eyes seemed to bulge for a moment and he was terribly flushed. If only the lad knew what would happen in a few minutes.  
Edward gestured to Danny and slowly spelled out his name, as Greg would most likely be seeing him quite a bit. Gregory looked like he was studying for an exam, paying attention to Edward spelling Danny's name. After he finished, Greg turned to Danny and absolutely beamed.  
-Nice to meet you, Danny.- Oh. He did know another sentence.  
Edward tapped Danny on the shoulder and gestured to his watch, indicating that it was time to check on Mr. Holden. Danny took a second to catch on before nodding and walking off to the private rooms.  
Edward gestured for Greg to follow him and lead him to the main room towards Mr. Holmes who was sitting in his favourite chair, reading the newspaper.  
When they were a few feet away he stopped and motioned towards Mr. Holmes. He bowed his head slightly as Gregory passed him and then quickly retreated to his front desk.

He had only just returned to his station when the small, red light bulb indicating that he was needed in room 12 light up.  
_Seriously? Now?_ He sighed and rolled his eyes before heading into the hallway that housed the private rooms.  
It was only a few rooms down when one the doors rattled and a sinful moan was quickly muffled as the lock clicked.  
_Room number 5? You couldn't even make it to your own room? My God. Honestly, you'd think they were teenagers with how often they go at it. Don't they ever get tired?_  
Edward huffed and continued walking as a quiet, dark chuckle could be heard and was that clanking a belt?  
These doors need better sound proofing.

Unfortunately, the task that took place in room 12 only took a moment (Sir Adams couldn't find his phone that was sitting on the table), so Edward began to make his way back down the hallway, knowing full well that those two wouldn't have finished yet.  
As he turned the corner, he saw one of the staff frozen by door number 5. Edward was about to reprimand them for listening when he saw it was Danny. He came around to his side.  
Danny was completely frozen. Eyes wide; mouth open; and God, was he panting slightly? Edward grabbed his arm and quickly dragged him towards the front desk as a table could be heard shifting against the floor in room number 5.  
Danny shook his head as he was tugged along.“Sorry, sir. I just” Edward cut him off with a glare. Danny pulled his lips into a tight line.

They stopped behind the front desk.  
-Sorry, sir. I thought that maybe someone needed help and then I...- He looked around awkwardly. -Do they do this often?- Danny looked very timid. Edward clenched his fists.  
-All the bloody time! I used to think it was just because the relationship was new and they'd settle down, but it's been three years and they're still going at it like rabbits. Mr. Holmes' assistant was here one time and looked frustrated so I asked what was wrong and she told me that she was trying to figure out how to explain that Mr. Holmes needed yet another chair because those two can't keep it in their pants when they're alone in his office.-  
Danny looked slightly dizzy from trying to follow the fast signs and was red as a tomato.  
Edward was about to continue when Gregory Lestrade came sauntering back into the front room, looking slightly rumpled.  
Greg gave them yet another warm smile and a small wave before leaving the club. Danny and Edward watched him until they could no longer see him. Finally, Danny turned to Edward.  
-Is that even allowed?- Edward shook his head. -Then why...-  
-Do you want to tell Mr. Holmes not to shag his boyfriend here?- Danny looked mildly terrified at the thought. -Then you just pretend it doesn't happen.-  
It was then that another staff member approached the front desk.  
-Mr. Holmes would like a large glass of ice water and to let you know that Anthea will be stopping by with a fresh suit for him.-  
Edward heaved a deep sigh and turned towards Danny, staring at him until he took the hint and ran off to get the ice water. Edward and the other staff member both rolled their eyes and gave each other sardonic grins. Edward turned back towards the front and sighed as he enjoyed the silence.


End file.
